America vs Canada
by Timothy D
Summary: Alfred and Matthew sit down and debate on who has the better music. Rated T for mild cursing.


Summary: Our favorite twin nations sit down and debate who has the better music.

Canada was sitting at home, quietly reading when he heard a knock at his door. Unsurprisingly, it was his twin brother America.

"OK, Bro; so I was at this cosplay convention and this guy asked me who was better twin." America explained. "I was going to tell him "Dude, it's totally me of course!" But I decided it wouldn't be fair if you couldn't defend yourself."

"Didn't we already debate who was the better nation" Canada said, referring to the time he knocked America down a couple pegs by ranting about his flaws for three straight hours.

"No, no; not in terms of personality, but rather music; you know comparing our singers, rappers, musicians, etc." America elaborated.

"So what you mean is we're seeing which country has better quality music?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, the guy originally wanted me to debate with England but England would totally win since he has The Beatles, Elton John, Queen, The Rolling Stones." America said.

"And you think America has better musical talent?" Canada asked.

"Duh" America replied. "Now where do we start?"

"Well I'm a fan of dubstep so we can start there" Canada suggested.

Genre 1: Dubstep.

"Dude, how can you think you can win we've got Skrillex and Lindsey Sterling?" America asked arrogantly.

"Skrillex is no where near the greatest dubstep artist, and Lindsey Stirling is mainly a violinist" Canada pointed out.

"Well… those are the only two I know and according to Wikipedia, Lindsey Sterling is a dubstep artist." America argued.

"American Dubstep is so simplistic that a five year old with a computer could make a hit single" Canada said, pulling out a dubstep gun.

Canada pulled the trigger and the words "Drop the Bass" could be heard.

"Where did you get that?" America asked before being immediately blasted by energy pulses set to the music's beat in addition to explosive wubs.

The music sent him flying across the room and crashing into the wall, creating a massive hole.

"That was "Vindicate" by Datsik and Excision" Canada told him as he tossed the dubstep gun away.

"OK…" America muttered weakly. "You win this round!". America then fainted as Canada sat down and smiled.

"Since I won, I'll let you choose the genre this time" Canada said before noticing America still wasn't moving.

"America?" Canada asked, waving his hand in America's face, trying to wake him.

USA - 0, Canada - 1

Genre 2: Rock Music

"Okay, I choose the music genre I invented and helped put on the map: Rock n Roll" America said.

"You know, I have some famous rock stars too" Canada said. "Such a Neil Young, Avril Lavigne, and Alanis Morissette"

"You're also the country that gave us Nickleback" America said.

"Well what about The Tragically Hip?" Canada asked.

"Who?" Asked America, prompting Canada to pull up a video on Youtube.

"Hmm, these guys remind me of R.E.M." America stated.

"Why does everyone say that?" Canada replied, tempted to start banging his head against the wall. "Well who exactly do you have?"

"Dude, we've got The King Elvis Presley, Guns n Roses, Alice in Chains, Metallica, and Nirvana." America replied.

"I hate to burst your bubble but all but one of the musicians you listed were a band," Canada told him.

America pulled out an electric guitar and said "But we've also got the greatest guitarist of all time: Jimmy Hendrix."

America plugged the guitar into a speaker and amped it up to 11. America put on earphones before he began intensely playing the guitar. The soundwaves were so strong that Canada struggled to remain standing. To avoid getting knocked off his feet, he grabbed onto a lamp. America continued shredding the guitar until flames actually shot out. Finally, Canada couldn't keep his grip and was sent into his bookcase, causing all the books to topple and bury him.

"Alright, this round goes to you" Canada said, sticking his hand up weakly from underneath the pile of books.

"Actually, you made some pretty good points so let's just award you the point. You're going to need it when I whip your butt" America proposed.

USA - 0, Canada - 2

Genre 3: Pop Music.

"Uh…" Canada opened his mouth to say before America interrupted him saying "Two words: Justin Bieber; you automatically lose this round"

USA - 1, Canada - 2

Genre 4: Rap Music

"Alright, so it's come down to this; this is the determinator" America said, before changing into a white wifebeater, baggy pants, with thick gold chains. "Ha ha, Hell yeah, what up player?"

"Uh Alfred, you're not black" Canada told him.

"Shiii" America replied. "Anyway, state your case, what good rappers do you have?"

"Uh, we have" Matthew said, struggling before finally stating. "We have Drake"

"We have 2Pac, Biggie-" Alfred said.

"Yeah and look what happened to them" Matthew interrupted.

"What about Kanye West?" America asked.

"He's crazy!" Canada replied.

"Wait a minute, I almost forgot about the "Rap God" Eminem" America said.

"You can't use Eminem," Canada protested. "That's like summoning Exodia"

"Sorry, Canada; You lose" America gloated.

"But that means…" Dance said before America finished the sentence. "It's a tie!"

"So now what?" Canada asked.

"I don't know; I'm going to go tell that dude I was right" America said, dashing out the door.

End.

**I know it's not much or funny but I just had this as a random idea and decided to write it down. I apologize if both characters were too out of character. I know I left out a bunch of music genres but I didn't really think I could keep it going too long.**


End file.
